


Safe

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x13, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, S4 E13 Boom, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S4 during episode 13 "Boom". Fitz just helped save the day and Jemma's not that mad at him, and now they're the ones ready to explode!Beta'd by Gort.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this episode and when she hugs him I was pretty sure Fitz was about to get laid, so I went looking for all the fanfic goodness and...I couldn't find any. *Rolls up sleeves* I'll do it myself, then! (If you know any, please feel free to leave a link in the review section!) Also, please note that I headcanon Jemma as having an IUD (she's always so prepared) and that FS would know each other's sexual histories and that there was no STD risk. (In other words, safe sex is cool ;-)

There were a million things she should be thinking about.

Only Jemma couldn’t. Not about Mace’s health, or what Mack and Coulson were up to, and certainly not about how they were going to deal with an inhuman that was a walking bomb.

The only thing running through her mind, in an endless repeating loop, was her dumb boyfriend rushing to help Mace push Shockley into the containment chamber.

Fitz could have died. She wanted to kill him.

Jemma also wanted to kick the part of her that was all swoony, starry-eyed, and turned on. Though that part of her was being annoyingly persistent.

She glanced over at Fitz, who was walking beside her through the maze of hallways on the Zephyr. They had work to do to figure out how Shockley was able to turn into a fireball, and now they had sensor data from the cargo bay and even a few seconds from the pod before it was destroyed.

Cripes, she wanted to kiss him.

Fitz was looked rather chuffed. He reached out to grab her hand, and she halted as his warm fingers wrapped around hers. He stopped and turned to face her. The only noise was the sound of the plane’s engines.

“You’re not still mad? Are you?” he said after a few seconds of silence.

She shook her head. “Never really was.” Her voice sounded a tad breathless even to her ears.

Fitz, damn him, instantly picked up on it and stepped towards her, so she had to tilt her head back to see his face. “No?”

She shook her head as her heart rate sped up, and she had to run her tongue over suddenly dry lips. Her whole body was entirely aware of how close he was. Which wasn’t close enough. He could be closer.

“Then what are you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. His hands settled on her upper arms, and it felt like lightning raced from where his palms were touching to her core. Heat filled her belly.

“Fitz,” she said, only it came out more like a moan.

“Me too,” he muttered, then her back was against the wall of the corridor, his mouth was on hers and—dear lord—he was grinding his hips against her, his erection a hard line of need against her belly.

It felt like she was the one who was going to explode now, with wantingwantingwanting.

She had a hand tangled in his hair, and her other one grabbed his rear, pulling him towards her. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, and she groaned as it swept possessively over hers. She arched her back and pressed her hips forward, rocking them to try and get the contact she craved. He wasn’t close enough.

One of Fitz’s hands left her arm and worked its way under the sweater she had on. His warm palm slid up her side to roughly cup her breast. Her nipples were aching points, and she pushed her chest forward to encourage him to get his clever fingers on them.

As if he’d read her mind he plucked at her nipple through the cotton of her bra, and she moaned, her head dropping back with a clang against the metal of—

Jemma’s eyes snapped open.

Bloody hell, they were still in the hallway.

“Fitz,” she said.

“Jemma,” he groaned hoarsely, his lips going to her throat as he continued to thrust his cock against her.

“Fitz!” she tried again, pushing at his chest.

Blearily, he looked up at her, a frown on his face like she’d just kicked a puppy.

“Hallway,” she hissed.

He looked right and left, and his eyes widened. “Oh.” His body stilled. “Bugger.”

It wouldn’t do for someone to walk by and find the two of them dry humping wildly against the wall. Or screwing against the wall, which was were things were rapidly heading.

Spying a door handle further down the corridor, Jemma wiggled out from between Fitz and the wall, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him after her. The door led to a not very large maintenance closet, but she’d make it work. The only light was a low tinted orange one, but she couldn’t have cared less as the door clanged shut behind her.

They were alone.

In the next instant, she was pressed against the door as Fitz returned to enthusiastically snogging her. He artlessly yanked on the hem of her sweater, and she had to help him pull it over her head. No assistance was needed as he flicked open the clasp to her bra and pulled it down and off her arms.

His lips left hers to fasten on her nipple, and she mewled as her entire body undulated. The material of his blazer was rough under her fingers as she gripped his shoulders. He sucked greedily before releasing her. Jemma inhaled sharply as cold air on her now wet skin had her shuddering. Making a contented noise, Fitz rubbed his face over her breasts, the scratch of the scruff on his cheeks against her nipples making her toes curl.

His fingers found the fastenings to her trousers, and he undid them and knelt as he pulled them and her knickers down to her ankles. She kicked off her shoes, and Fitz helped her step out of her clothes, taking her socks along with her trousers.

“Hey,” Jemma pushed at his shoulder as he straightened. “You’re still dressed.”

“I know.” He grinned cheekily before cupping her face and kissing her, his tongue driving between her lips. His other hand gripped her hip and directed her to turn. Shuffling awkwardly in the small space, she felt her bum meet the lip of a shelf that was conveniently at just the right height. Blindly, she pushed whatever was on it to the floor, glad when there wasn’t the sound of anything breaking or opening.

She hopped up and spread her thighs, hooking her legs around Fitz’s hips. He jerked his pelvis forward, and she had to stop him with a hand on his belly. He whined in the back of his throat.

She giggled. “Sorry, but I’m going to make a mess of you if you insist on doing that.”

A line appeared between his brows before a half smile lifted one corner of his mouth. “Is that right?” he murmured as his fingers trailed down Jemma’s stomach, paused to tug at her pubic hair, and then slid over the slick lips of her pussy.

She knew she was wet, had been embarrassingly so since he’d survived acting like a heroic idiot, but it was a delight to watch Fitz’s face light up as his fingertips slipped in circles over her clit before finding her opening and pressing inside.

Her gasp was loud in the closet.

Fitz rested his head on her shoulder and nibbled at her neck. “You’re all worked up.”

She snorted and rocked her hips as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her. Too slowly. With a frustrated growl, she grabbed his wrist and held him steady as she fucked herself on his hand. He smiled against her neck and curled the two fingers inside her slightly upwards while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Voices outside the closet made her pause, even as the muscles of her stomach clenched. She thought it was Mace and Skye, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Fitz didn’t stop moving his hand, and she sucked in a breath and bit her lip.

His mouth went to her ear. “Hush now, or everyone’s going to know I’m getting you off in a closet.”

She whimpered as quietly as she could and grabbed both sides of his open shirt collar, pulling him in for another deep kiss as a way to muffle the what cries she couldn’t hold in.

He was relentless as he worked her with his hand, driving her higher and higher. The fabric of his trousers was rough against her thighs as they tightened, quivering, around him.

The voices were still in the hallway, and she had to stay quiet, she couldn’t scream. Couldn’t yell. No matter how good it felt.

It felt really good.

Jemma gasped as Fitz drove her higher and higher.

Ohgodohgodohgod

She came hard, her body arching against Fitz as bliss filled her. She moaned into his mouth, and he drank down her sounds of pleasure.

When she returned to earth, Fitz pulled his fingers from her, and she sagged bonelessly against the wall, panting.

The voices were gone.

There was a jingle as Fitz undid his belt and lowered his zip. He pushed his trousers and pants halfway down his thighs before fisting his cock, stroking it absently as his other hand played with her breasts, squeezing and kneading them.

Her need began to ramp back up, and she straightened, scooting to the edge of the shelf she was on and spreading her legs further apart.

Fitz positioned the head of his cock snugly against her opening and put both his hands on her hips. She grabbed his upper arms to brace herself.

He was breathing harshly, his eyes dark and unreadable in the dim light. “Saved you,” he murmured.

Jemma leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. He was trembling.

“I’ll always save you.” His voice was hoarse.

She squeezed his arms. “I know. You will always be my hero.” She meant it down to her bones. He had no idea how many ways he’d saved her.

Fitz groaned and thrust forward. She was slick with all her muscles relaxed from her orgasm and his cock slid in easily to the hilt. He paused, and she wiggled and squeezed her walls around him, enjoying how full she felt.

One of his hand tugged on her ponytail, and she let her head fall back. He kissed her throat while his fingers combed through the ends of her hair. “Did it make you hot?” he asked. “Know you got scared, but did it turn you on, even a little?”

She couldn’t lie, even though she wanted to. If anything else ever happened to him…but she couldn’t lie to Fitz and dang it, of course seeing him charge in had worked her up.

Jemma locked her ankles together behind him. “Yes,” she whispered. “You saved the day, and I wanted to jump you right there. That’s my guy. My handsome, incredibly smart, heroic boyfriend. Who I desperately wanted to get my hands on afterward, which is why I’m naked in a not very comfortable cupboard with him.”

Fitz smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly as he started to rock his hips. “I’m not naked.”

Jemma giggled and nipped at his lower lip. “Makes me feel like I’m being naughty.”

“That’s probably because you are.”

“Don’t you want me to be?”

“God, yes.” Fitz deepened the kiss, and she wrapped an arm around his neck while her other hand cupped his face. He thrust harder and faster, grunting with the effort.

She mewled as her pussy tightened around his cock, and dug her heels into his ass, urging him on.

It was perfect. Fitz was perfect.

Her hand left his face to work its way between their bodies until she could circle her clit.

Pleasure radiated through her as she came again. It went on and on as she jerked her hips and rubbed her breasts against the material of Fitz’s shirt.

He made a low, needy noise in the back of his throat and Jemma quickly braced herself by grabbing the lip of the shelf on either side of her thighs.

Fitz’s thrusts sped up. In…in…in…in.

He looked almost pained, the way his brow furrowed and he clenched his jaw. It was beautiful. She pressed kisses to the little bit of skin his open collar revealed.

“Oh god—” he moaned. In,in,in,in.

“Come for me,” she whispered against his throat, putting her arms around him under his blazer. “I want to feel it. Let me feel it.”

Inininin…IN.

With his last thrust, he grunted loudly, and his cock bucked inside her, flooding her as his muscles twitched beneath her hands.

“Jemma,” he gasped. “Love you.”

She kissed him softly as he struggled to catch his breath. “I love you, too.”

Fitz opened his eyes, his face soft as he brushed a finger over her cheek. “One more.”

“What?”

Her breath hitched as he pulled out of her and went to his knees, one hand on her hips and the other pressing two fingers inside of her as his mouth closed around her clit.

“Fitz!” she barked as her hips rolled. He was pressing on just the right spot inside her, and his lips and tongue were rough on her swollen nub as he worked her towards another orgasm. Bracing her hands again, she couldn’t stop herself from frantically rolling her hips, humping his face with abandon.

Bliss caught her as she went soaring over the edge and she had the vague idea she wasn’t being quiet and, damn it, she didn’t care.

After one last, lingering lick, Fitz stood and wrapped her in a hug, and she clung to him, trembling through the end of her orgasm.

“The world can know…what?” he asked, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

“Huh?” Was she supposed to be able to think right now?

“You kept mumbling: ‘the world can know’. Was wondering what that meant, or if I just scrambled you so well you’re spouting nonsense.”

She snorted and lightly smacked his shoulder. He was looking entirely too pleased with himself. “Maybe a bit of the latter, but I thought I might have screamed, and I was saying that if anyone heard…well, too bad, the whole world could know who’s making me feel like this.”

Heat was creeping up her neck, but Fitz was grinning broadly. “You’re a treasure, Jems.” His face became serious. “My treasure.”

“Entirely. But we should probably hurry up and get to the lab to look at what data we have, we’re expected in the conference room not very long from now. Don’t want to be late.”

“Right.”

She stood on shaky legs and retrieved her clothes, hoping she didn’t look as disheveled as she felt. Or smell quite as much like sex as she thought she did.

Fitz helped her smooth the wrinkles out of her jumper since all he’d had to do to get dressed was hitch up and refasten his trousers.

“Next time, you need to be naked,” she grumbled.

“Next time can’t come soon enough.” He put his arms around her, and she did the same, not wanting to go back to the real world yet. “I’ll keep you safe, Jemma. You’re in my heart.”

She hugged him tighter. “I can’t imagine being in a better place.”


End file.
